The Beautiful Thing
by Nimo Da
Summary: Joonmyeon masih berusaha mendapatkan hati Yixing. Hal apa lagi yang akan diperbuatnya? SuLay.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So... how?

.

* * *

**The Beautiful Thing**

**.**

**Cast: K**im **J**oon**m**yeon and **Z**hang **Y**i**x**ing

**Rating: **T

**Genre: F**riendship, **H**urt and **C**omfort, **F**luff

**Length: O**ne**s**hot

**.**

* * *

Angin bertiup pelan, menerbangkan beberapa sampah platik dan kertas yang masih terlihat berantakan memenuhi halaman sebuah sekolah. Suara riuh-redah keramaian kini telah menghilang, menyisakan para murid yang tengah membersihkan semua sampah dan perlengkapan. Festival sekolah telah usai, namun tawa dan canda masih dapat terdengar. Kenangan akan suka dukanya akan tersimpan dalam benak para siswa.

Beberapa murid bergerombol melintasi halaman membawa plastik sampah dan beberapa tiang penyangga kios. Dua orang siswa terlihat sedang menurunkan spanduk festival yang sebelumnya terpampang megah di depan gerbang sekolah. Memang sayang rasanya melihat spanduk dan kios-kios yang sebelumnya berjajar rapi kini harus dibersihkan, mengingat persiap festival berlangsung selama seminggu, dan melihatnya dibersihkan dalam waktu satu hari... agak membuat hati sedih. Tapi apa boleh buat, sekolah harus sudah bersih esok hari.

Dua orang siswi perempuan tampak mengobrol di tengah kegiatan menyapu koridor sekolah. Kembali mengingat hal-hal menyenangkan yang terjadi saat festival sekolah berlangsung. Beberapa panitia festival menyebar, mengomandokan kegiatan bersih-bersih agar semua berjalan sesuai jadwal dan rencana.

Namun dibalik kecerian kegiatan sesudah festival tersebut, terlihat seorang siswa dengan seragam yang mulai terlihat kusut, tengah duduk menyender pada pagar pengaman di atap sekolah. Wajahnya terlihat letih dan suram. Kedua matanya terpejam dengan kedua kaki yang dipeluk erat oleh lengannya. Angin menerbangkan beberapa helai poni-nya yang mulai memanjang.

Kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, saat festival masih berlangsung, terus menari-nari dalam ingatannya. Kejadian yang _hampir _membuat festival sekolah yang sangat berharga bagi para siswa hancur berantakan. Kejadian yang membuat tatapan menuduh dilemparkan padanya. Kejadian saat gerombolan siswa dari sebuah sekolah yang terkenal berandal mencarinya dan merusak beberapa kios milik siswa kelas 1.

Andai saja dia tidak menolong seorang siswa yang dipukuli oleh para berandal itu, mungkin festival sekolah kali ini akan menjadi festival terbaik. Andai saja dia cukup berani untuk menunjukkan wajahnya di hadapan para berandal itu dan mengusir mereka dari sekolah. Andai saja dia bisa lebih kuat. Andai saja–

"Rupanya kau di sini, ketua OSIS." Sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan _penyesalan diri_nya.

Siswa yang dipanggil ketua OSIS itu membuka kedua matanya. Terdiam saat melihat seorang berandal sekolahnya berdiri di pintu yang menghubungkan atap sekolah dengan tangga menuju lantai bawah.

"Menghukum dirimu sendiri–" sang berandal melangkah menuju sang ketua OSIS. "–Yixing, ah... maksudku ketua."

Sang ketua OSIS bernama lengkap Zhang Yixing itu menatap tidak suka pada sang berandal.

"Berhentilah memanggilku ketua Joonmyeon-_ssi_," balas Yixing pada sang berandal.

"Hoo, kau tahu namaku ketua?" Joonmyeon tertawa pelan dan duduk di sebelah –agak jauh– Yixing.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Yixing ketus, membuat Joonmyeon kembali terkekeh.

"Apakah ada larangan bagi siswa untuk datang kemari?" balasnya.

"Tentu saja. Para siswa dilarang pergi ke atap sekolah kau tahu, tertulis jelas di depan pintu." Yixing melirik siswa di sampingnya itu kesal.

"Owh... lalu kenapa kau ada di sini? Apa kau bukan seorang siswa?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan nada mengejek.

"Bukan urusan... sudahlah." Yixing memilih mengalah. Pandangannya diarahkan berlawanan dengan tempat Joonmyeon duduk.

Joonmyeon hanya melirik kearah Yixing dan mengganti posisi duduknya menjadi tidur. Dia membuka jaket yang dikenakannya dan melipatnya asal, menjadikannya bantal untuk tidur. Yixing masih terlihat tidak peduli dan lebih memilih membisu.

Suasana menjadi hening, hanya terdengar suara siswa-siswa yang masih sibuk membersihkan sisa keramaian festival. Yixing kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Kau itu lemah sekali ya."

Yixing kembali membuka matanya kesal. Dia menoleh kearah Joonmyeon yang tengah memandang langit.

"Bisakah kau diam dan berhenti mengkritik orang lain?" Yixing berdecih kesal. Kedua lengannya melepaskan kedua kaki yang sejak tadi dipeluknya.

"Haha... rupanya ketua juga bisa berdecih. Ku kira kau hanya bisa bersembunyi di belakang gedung saat 'teman-teman'mu mencarimu," ucap Joonmyeon tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari awan putih yang bergerak perlahan di langit.

"Uuurgh!" Yixing mengatupkan mulutnya keras, berusaha menahan amarah.

Joonmyeon menoleh dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya membentuk raut wajah heran. "Kenapa? Kau ingin marah?"

Napas Yixing mulai terengah. Dia menundukkan kepalanya rendah, sementara Joonmyeon terus saja memprovorkasi dirinya.

"Kenapa marah padaku, aku memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Seharusnya kau marah pada preman-preman itu."

Yixing mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"Bukankah festival ini sangat berarti bagimu?"

Yixing menahan tangisnya.

"Dasar payah. Inikan festival terakhir bagi anak kelas 3, seharusnya kau memikirkan perasaan merek–"

"Aku tahu aku payah! Aku ini pengecut! Tanpa kau beritahu pun aku sudah tahu!"

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing terkejut.

"Jadi kumohon. Kumohon... tinggalkan aku sendiri." Yixing memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Muak melihat wajah meremehkan Joonmyeon.

"Benar-benar membosankan." Joonmyeon berdecak pelan dan mengganti posisi tidurnya menjadi menghadap Yixing.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Jadi kau sudah tahu ya jika kau ini lemah..."

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

" ...pengecut."

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Sudah tahu seperti itu kenapa masih saja berani menantang preman-preman itu?"

Yixing terdiam.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang. Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Kenapa tidak memanggil bantuan? Bukankah ada aku?"

Yixing menoleh menatap Joonmyeon. _Obsidian_nya bertemu dengan _onix _milik Joonmyeon.

"Kau? Kau itu siapa? Kau itu sama dengan mereka, berandalan pembuat onar yang senang memukuli orang," ucap Yixing dengan tatapan tajam.

Joonmyeon menyeringai.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka," balas Joonmyeon tenang.

"Apa kau bercanda? Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat perbedaan **mu** dengan **mereka**," ucap Yixing ketus.

Joonmyeon tertawa lepas seraya menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Terlihat sangat bahagia. Membuat Yixing terkejut dibuatnya.

"Ya ampun kau itu menarik sekali. Bagaimana bisa seorang pengecut sepertimu bisa berkata seperti itu padaku haha..."

Yixing merengut marah mendengar perkataan Joonmyeon.

"Kau... kau itu tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku, jadi sebaiknya kau diam saja."

"Oh ya?" Joonmyeon kembali merubah posisinya, kali ini kembali duduk. "Memangnya bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Berandalan sepertimu tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya disalahkan saat kau tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dituduh saat melakukan sesuatu yang benar. Dikambing hitamkan saat kau tidak berdaya." Yixing menundukkan kepalanya, lebih rendah dari sebelumnya. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

Joonmyeon memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan segala keluhan Yixing.

"Andai saja waktu itu aku tidak menolong seorang siswa yang dipukuli oleh para berandal itu. Andai saja aku cukup berani untuk berhadapan dengan para berandal itu. Andai saja aku cukup kuat untuk mengusir mereka. Andai saja aku tidak pengecut. Andai saja–"

"Andai saja kau tidak terlahir, mungkin semua kejadian itu tidak akan pernah terjadi," potong Joonmyeon.

Yixing kembali terdiam. Pandangan matanya tajam menusuk kearah Joonmyeon.

"Berhentilah berandai-andai dan hadapi apa yang ada di depanmu," tambah Joonmyeon dengan wajah datar.

Raut wajah Yixing semakin mengeras. Ia ingin menangis, _sungguh_.

Joonmyeon menghela napas panjang.

"Jika kau merasa begitu bersalah, kenapa kau tidak tenggelamkan saja dirimu ke dasar sungai Han atau tabrakkan dirimu ke sebuah truk besar. Itu jauh lebih baik dari pada terus menyesalinya terus menerus. Kau itu siswa teladan tapi kenapa pikiranmu picik sekali." Joonmyeon mendecih. "Sial, aku terdengar seperti orang tua."

Yixing masih terus terdiam.

"Ya ampun... hari ini panas sekali." Joonmyeon mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangannya sambil sesekali menyeka beberapa peluh yang mengalir di tengkuknya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Eh?"

"Kau itu benar-benar tidak tahu apapun Kim Joonmyeon!" Yixing berteriak dengan wajah yang memerah akibat menahan tangis dan amarah.

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing dengan raut wajah yang dingin.

"Kau pikir seperti itu?"

Yixing tidak menjawab, dia masih sibuk mengatur napasnya yang mulai tersengal. Joonmyeon mendongak untuk melihat langit seraya menyenderkan punggungnya di pagar.

"Semua yang kau katakan itu. Semua yang kau rasakan itu... akulah yang paling merasakannya."

Tubuh Yixing tersentak. Dia menoleh dan mendapati wajah Joonmyeon yang terlihat terluka. Luka yang sama yang telah menggores hatinya.

"Hanya karena aku melanggar aturan sekolah, berpakaian tidak sesuai aturan, berkelahi dan membolos, lantas semua orang memandang rendah diriku. Mengatakan jika aku berandalan yang tidak punya etika. Menuduhku untuk semua kesalahan yang tidak aku lakukan. Menilai diriku sama rendahnya dengan sampah. Hahaha..." Joonmyeon tertawa hambar. "Brengsek. Memangnya mereka itu siapa."

Yixing memandang Joonmyeon dengan pandangan kosong. Terlalu terkejut dengan semua ungkapan hati sang berandal tersebut.

"Padahal mereka tidak tahu apa-apa," gumam Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menoleh, menatap Yixing yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Oleh karena itu.. jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri lagi Yixing."

Tangan Joonmyeon terulur, berusaha menggapai Yixing yang masih berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Dengan satu tepukan pelan di rambut Yixing, Joonmyeon tersenyum.

"Ugh.. Uuuhh.. Uuh.." Yixing masih terus berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

Joonmyeon yang melihat ekspresi Yixing langsung tertawa pelan.

"Bodoh. Jika kau ingin menangis maka menangis saja, siapa bilang anak lelaki tidak boleh menangis?"

Dan dengan satu kalimat persetujuan dari Joonmyeon, air mata Yixing leleh menuruni kedua pipinya.

"uuh.. uuhh.. ugh, uhh.." Yixing menghapus lelehan air matanya walau dia tahu jika itu percuma, karena air mata itu terun turun bagai hujan.

Joonmyeon kembali tersenyum. Dia menarik kepala Yixing untuk menyender pada pundaknya.

"Dasar cengeng."

**.**

* * *

Yixing berjalan menunduk untuk menutupi matanya yang sembab. Setelah cukup lama menangis di hadapan Joonmyeon, dia merasa semua perasaan beratnya yang menumpuk sirna begitu saja. Setelah berterima kasih pada Joonmyeon dan memantapkan hatinya akhirnya Yixing memutuskan untuk menghadapi seluruh penghuni sekolah, apapun resikonya. Namun sepertinya semua perkiraannya melenceng, karena tidak ada satupun siswa yang menggunjing mengenai dirinya, bahkan anggota OSIS lainnya terlihat cemas melihat wajahnya yang berantakan.

Mungkin semua tidak seburuk yang dia pikirkan.

Yixing tersenyum dan kembali berterima kasih dalam hati pada sosok yang masih berjalan mengekorinya, Kim Joonmyeon. Ternyata anak itu tidak seburuk dugaannya.

Joonmyeon bersiul pelan dengan tas yang dipegang asal serta seragam yang tidak sesuai aturan. Melangkah santai mengikuti kemana sang ketua OSIS pergi. Pandangan matanya hanya tertuju pada punggung sang ketua. Tentu saja dia tidak akan melepaskan Zhang Yixing semudah itu. Hanya berjaga-jaga saja sebenarnya, siapa tahu saja ada siswa yang membandel dan mengolok Yixing.

"Hei, aku dapat kabar tentang insiden tadi pagi."

Telinga Joonmyeon menangkap suara seorang siswi perempuan yang berbicara di persimpangan koridor yang sedang dituju oleh Yixing. Dia bersiap-siap jika apa yang dikhawatirkannya terjadi.

"Kudengar ketua OSIS kita menyelamatkan salah seorang siswa sekolah sebelah, karena itu siswa-siswa menyeramkan tadi pagi mencarinya," ucap seorang siswi.

"Benarkah itu? Ya ampun, ketua OSIS kita benar-benar hebat," ucap siswi yang lain.

"Dan kudengar Kim Joonmyeon memukuli merek–hmmph..." ucapan siswi sebelumnya terpotong oleh tangan Joonmyeon yang membekap mulutnya.

"Diamlah," bisik Joonmyeon. Dia melirik Yixing yang melihatnya tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Yixing heran melihat Joonmyeon membekap salah seorang siswi.

"Ah, ayo kita pulang." Joonmyeon segera melepas siswi itu dan menarik tangan Yixing untuk pergi dari situ.

Yixing kembali tersenyum.

**.**

* * *

_Mungkin Joonmyeon bukanlah orang yang buruk._

**.**

* * *

**-**_**fin**_**-**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: **Sebenernya Blanket bikin apa sih? Hehe. Ini fanfic yang tercipta disaat Blanket yang lagi labil mendadak ngidam nonton mv 'Growl' ver. Chinese, dan entah kenapa malah ngeliatin seragam anak EXO satu-satu kemudian terlintas dalam benak Blanket, Chen sama Lay rapi ya seragamnya, kayanya cocok jadi ketua OSIS tuh.. terus merhatiin sampe ngeh kalo seragam Suho paling _**abnormal **_di antara yang lain, huahaha... dan tiba-tiba aja muncul scene yang baru Blanket sadar, yaitu.. Suho nginjek kaki Sehun tapi nggak minta maaf dan malah lanjut nge-dance /duaagh. Jadi deh pas di bagian itu Blanket ulang-ulang xD trus muncul ide, gimana kalo Suho jadi anak berandal ya? Dan ting! Munculah fanfic absurd ini.

Dan Blanket juga nggak tau ini fanfic mau dibawa kemana (?). Abisnya masih ada 3 ff series yang belom kelar. Jadi segini aja dulu deh.

Last,

**Mind to review?**


	2. The Incident

**A/N:** Bisa dibilang ini sequel dari yang sebelumnya... atau lanjutannya? /ditimpuk

**.**

* * *

Zhang Yixing berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sunyi. Jam menunjukan pukul 01.50 siang, itu artinya jam pelajaran ke-lima baru saja dimulai. Kedua tangan Yixing mendekap erat sebuah kertas tebal. Dia menghela napas panjang. Rapat bulanan OSIS benar-benar menyita waktunya, belum lagi masalah-masalah kecil seperti komite kedisiplinan yang mulai kewalahan dengan tingkah laku Kim Joonmyeon.

Dan saat Yixing sedang bebas seperti ini guru kesehatan malah memintanya untuk menjaga UKS sementara dia pergi. Sungguh merepotkan... apa hanya dia murid di sekolah ini?

Yixing berhenti di depan pintu UKS, memandangi pintu itu lurus–entah apa maksudnya– dan kembali menghela napas. Dengan perlahan dia membuka pintu tersebut dan mulai melangkah ke dalam. Angin lembut menyapanya, menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang sudah memanjang–lupa dipotong.

Yixing tersenyum.

Entah kenapa sekarang dia merasa sangat bahagia.

**.**

* * *

**The Beautiful Thing – The Incident**

**.**

**Cast: K**im **J**oon**m**yeon and **Z**hang **Y**i**x**ing

**Rating: **T

**Genre: F**riendship, **H**urt and **C**omfort, **F**luff

**Length: ?**

**.**

* * *

Zhang Yixing menghempaskan diri ke atas kursi milik sang _seonsaengnim_ setelah berkutat dengan daftar panjang obat-obatan yang berada di UKS. Sebenarnya ini apotek atau apa sih?

Laporan hasil rapat kemarin terbengkalai begitu saja di samping vas bunga Lili. Seharusnya Yixing harus menyelesaikan membaca laporan itu hari ini, namun entah Yixing yang sedang malas atau kedua matanya yang terlanjur iritasi akibat panjangnya daftar obat yang harus diceknya, sehingga dengan santainya pemuda ber-_dimple _manis tersebut memilih menutupi laporan–yang tebalnya mengalahkan buku kamus Inggrisnya–itu dengan kotak P3K.

Yixing menyandarkan kedua bahunya pada punggung kursi. Lelah dengan segala rutinitas hariannya sebulan belakangan ini. Belum lagi dia harus menyelesaikan '_insiden'_ festival sekolah beberapa waktu lalu, yang dengan kurang beruntungnya, sekarang para guru mulai mengawasi gerak-geriknya sebagai ketua OSIS.

Angin sepoi kembali masuk melewati jendela yang sengaja dibuka oleh Yixing. Deruan angin terasa indah bagai melodi orkesta klasik di telinga Yixing yang mulai menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja yang dingin. Ah, dia benar-benar rindu saat-saat damai seperti ini, tanpa seorangpun yang mengganggunya.

Yixing yang telah letih mulai menutup kelopak matanya, terbuai dengan belaian angin yang terasa seperti menggodanya untuk terlelap. Suara riuh redah para siswa yang tengah mendapat jatah pelajaran olahraga menyapa telinga Yixing. _Kasihan sekali mereka mendapat jadwal saat tengah hari seperti ini,_ batin Yixing seraya tersenyum tipis.

Ruangan UKS berdinding putih mulai tergantikan dengan rentetan gambar abstrak yang diciptakan alam bawah sadarnya. Zhang Yixing bermimpi.

Potongan-potongan mimpi bagai film yang terus berputar mengelilinginya. Bagai penggalan cerita dalam pementasan sekolah saat Yixing masih di bangku Taman Kanak-kanak. Aneh dan tidak jelas. Namun entah mengapa itu membuat perasaan seorang Zhang Yixing terasa lebih ringan.

_Scene _mengenai seekor naga yang bermain lompat tali dengannya kini berganti dengan _scene _lainnya yang berlatarkan kamar tidur miliknya. Sosok sang Ibu menyambutnya, menyuruhnya untuk tidur dipangkuannya yang hangat dan nyaman. Dan segera saja Yixing memulai sesi _curhat_-nya dengan sang Ibu.

Merajuk mengenai jadwal kegiatan OSIS yang semakin lama semakin padat. Belum lagi tugas-tugas rumah yang semakin menumpuk. Sang Ibu yang mendengarnya tersenyum dan membelai rambut Yixing lembut, membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat bagi Yixing yang telah sampai pada ambang batasnya.

Sang Ibu memanggil nama Yixing lembut dan pelan. Menyalurkan rasa hangat pada sang putra yang masih terus merajuk.

"Yixing..."

Belaian lembut di rambutnya masih belum menghilang.

"Zhang Yixing..."

Sang Ibu kini berganti membelai pipinya.

"Zhang Yixing... bangunlah."

Bayangan sang Ibu mulai memudar, namun belaian di pipinya masih belum menghilang.

"Ketua..."

Yixing merintih manja.

"Zhang Yixing sang Ketua OSIS..."

Rintihan Yixing semakin menjadi.

"Bangunlah atau aku akan me-_rape _mu."

Rasanya Yixing tidak asing dengan suara ini. Perlahan dia membuka kedua matanya. Rasa ngilu mulai terasa di lehernya, akibat tidur dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman.

Sesosok wajah manusia mulai nampak di depan Yixing walau samar. Elusan di pipinya masih belum menghilang.

"Ermh.."

"Bangun Zhang Yixing," ucap sosok di depannya.

Yixing mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Kedua matanya masih menyipit, belum terbiasa dengan biasan cahaya.

"Haha... wajahmu saat ini sangat lucu ketua." Sosok tersebut terkekeh pelan seraya jari-jarinya membetulkan rambut Yixing yang berantakan.

Yixing mengerjap pelan hingga akhirnya dapat melihat sosok yang berada di hadapannya dengan jelas...

"Sudah bangun?"

...oh, hanya Kim Joonmyeon.

Sosok yang dikenali sebagai Kim Joonmyeon itu ini menepuk pelan kedua pipi Yixing gemas.

Kim Joonmyeon...

Hmm...

Kim... Joonmyeon?

APA?! KIM JOONMYEON!

Yixing membulatkan kedua matanya lucu. Setelah proses _loading _yang memakan waktu, akhirnya dia sadar siapa pemuda yang berdiri di depannya dengan senyum lebar yang dihiasi oleh... darah?

Yixing dengan mudahnya mengenyampingkan keterkejutannya akan sosok Joonmyeon–sang _hot topic _di OSIS–yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Kini dia mulai sibuk memperhatikan wajah Joonmyeon yang lebam di beberapa bagian, pipi yang tergores, sudut bibir dengan darah yang mulai mengering serta luka di beberapa bagian tubuh–yang walaupun terhalang pakaian namun masih jelas terlihat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Joonmyeon yang menyadari ekpresi Yixing yang berubah.

"Wa–wajahmu.."

"Oh ini? Tadi aku habis menghajar beberapa siswa sekolah sebelah," jelas Joonmyeon tenang. Sang berandal tersebut kini tengah mengacak-ngacak kotak obat, mencari perban. "Hei, perban dimana?"

"A.. anu.. itu..." Yixing bergegas mengambil sebaskom ember dan handuk kecil. Kemudian dengan keberanian yang entah di dapatnya dari mana, dia menarik Joonmyeon untuk duduk di atas kasur.

Joonmyeon hanya melongo pasrah saat diseret Yixing.

"Lu-luka mu harus dibersihkan dulu," ucap Yixing yang sedang mencelupkan handuk ke dalam air.

Sang ketua OSIS memeras pelan handuk di tangannya dan perlahan membersihkan luka Joonmyeon. Menekan-nekan pinggir luka hati-hati.

"A-aww.." Joonmyeon berjingit sakit saat Yixing membersihkan luka lebam di wajahnya.

"Ma-maaf," ujar Yixing refleks_._

Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis. Wajah Yixing mulai merona melihat senyum tulus Joonmyeon. Dia kembali membersihkan luka-luka lain yang terdapat di wajah dan tubuh Joonmyeon. Suasana menjadi senyap. Yixing yang membersihkan luka dengan canggung dan Joonmyeon yang menatap Yixing intens.

"Bi-bisa kau mem-membuka bajumu?" tergagap Yixing kembali berucap. Dalam hati dia merutuki dirinya yang selalu tampak gugup saat berhadapan dengan Kim Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon mengerling dan tersenyum nakal. "Ya ampun, tak kusangka ternyata ketua OSIS sudah besar."

Wajah Yixing memanas, entah malu, marah atau sesuatu yang lain. Dia menekan pelan luka di lengan Joonmyeon.

"A-aww.. sakit!"

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, aku hanya ingin mengobatimu," ucap Yixing salah tingkah.

Joonmyeon kembali terkekeh. _Dia benar-benar suka menggoda Zhang Yixing._

Yixing sedikit memalingkan wajahnya yang merona merah saat Joonmyeon membuka kemeja sekolahnya yang berantakan. Joonmyeon yang mendapati tingkah Yixing yang malu-malu kucing tersenyum jahil. Pemuda yang satu ini benar-benar membuatnya gemas.

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu. Seperti gadis saja," ejekan pedas kembali dilontarkan Kim Joonmyeon.

Yixing mengerling kesal dan dengan cepat jari-jarinya telah berhasil menekan kuat luka di perut Joonmyeon dengan handuk basah.

"Gyah, sakit!"

Sekecil-kecilnya semut, jika diinjak maka akan menggigit juga. Dan itu juga berlaku bagi Yixing yang selalu kena _bully_ Joonmyeon.

Yixing kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, tidak peduli dengan gerutuan Joonmyeon. Selesai dengan handuk, kini dia mengambil perban dan kain kasa. Tidak lupa memberikan obat merah dan tangan terampilnya mulai membalut luka-luka Joonmyeon. Dan dalam waktu singkat semua luka itu menghilang, tergantikan dengan balutan perban yang rapi.

Yixing merapikan kembali perlatan yang digunakannya, membiarkan Joonmyeon berkeliaran mengelilingi ruang UKS. Mata Joonmyeon menangkap sesuatu yang asing di bawah kotak P3K. Melirik kearah Yixing yang tengah membungkuk menaruh obat merah, dan senyum jahil kembali mengembang di wajahnya.

Sang berandal mengambil benda yang ternyata adalah sebundel kertas tebal. Membaca sampul depannya dan tertarik membuka lebih dalam saat melihat namanya pada lembar ke lima.

Yixing baru saja selesai membilas bersih handuk yang tadi digunakannya dan berniat mengecek keadaan Joonmyeon, saat pandangannya menangkap benda ganjil yang tengah dipegang oleh Joonmyeon. Dengan cepat dia meraih benda yang merupakan laporan OSIS dari tangan Joonmyeon. Namun refleks cepat dari sang berandalan yang menahan laporan tersebut membuat Yixing sedikit kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Tangan Joonmyeon yang bebas segera menopang tubuh Yixing sebelum tubuh pemuda tersebut jatuh membentur lantai. Sebelah tangan Joonmyeon menahan punggung Yixing sementara yang lainnya masih menahan bundelan kertas yang masih kekeh dipertahankan Yixing.

Keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Joonmyeon menyeringai dan membawa tubuh Yixing semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya. Menyesap wangi khas Yixing dari jarak sedekat ini sedikit banyak membuat Joonmyeon terbuai. Boleh dia cicipi sedikit?

"Ap-ap.. Hey!" Yixing berseru saat Joonmyeon secara mengejutkan mencium lehernya.

Kecupan singkat dan sedikit kuluman yang membuat leher Yixing basah. Sangat adiktif.

Yixing telah sempurna melupakan kertas laporannya dan memilih mendorong tubuh Joonmyeon menjauh darinya. Namun tenaga Joonmyeon lebih besar dibanding Yixing, walau luka memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Dia tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan langka ini.

"Rupanya aku benar-benar terkenal di kalangan pengurus OSIS ya ketua," bisik Joonmyeon di telinga Yixing yang telah memerah.

"Le... lepas.." Yixing meronta dalam rengkuhan Joonmyeon.

"Hey ketua, apa seseorang pernah menciummu seperti ini?"

Joonmyeon mengecup bibir mungil Yixing. Mengulumnya pelan, mengecap rasa manis memabukkan dari bibir sang ketua. Menjilatnya pelan, menelusuri setiap lekukan bibir pemuda dalam dekapannya. Napas Yixing yang memburu dan hangat menerpa wajahnya, mengirim sengatan di sarafnya, memancing hormon masa pubernya untuk menampakkan diri.

Gigitan pelan membuat bibir itu semakin membengkak merah. Tangan Joonmyeon–yang telah melempar laporan OSIS entah kemana– mulai merayap naik, meremas bongkahan kenyal di bagian belakang tubuh Yixing. Membuat sang empunya tubuh menggelinjang kaget.

"Eumm..." Yixing masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari Joonmyeon–yang berusaha bergerilya memasuki mulutnya.

Meremas sekali lagi, mencari kesempatan untuk masuk lebih dalam. Yixing kembali melenguh, menciptakan akses masuk bagi lidah sang berandal untuk menyapa. Joonmyeon menghisap rasa manis bibir Yixing yang membuatnya mabuk entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Pergulatan kecil terjadi antara dua indra tak bertulang. Mengelus, melilit dan saling mendorong, menciptakan suara kecipak samar. Lelehan saliva mengalir dari celah antara dua bibir yang saling berpagut seiring dengan sesak yang dirasa Yixing.

Memukul pelan dada Joonmyeon. Menyadari kebutuhannya akan pasokan oksigen. Namun sang pemuda yang lebih pendek menolak untuk berpisah, masih terus mengecup dan mengulum bibir bawah Yixing yang semakin berkedut dan membengkak.

"Errmh.."

Semakin keras memukul, berusaha menyadarkan penyerangnya bahwa dia mulai lemas kehabisan udara. Joonmyeon berdecih pelan dan memutus tautan mereka, menyisakan untai saliva yang menghubungkan keduanya. Napas keduanya memburu dengan hangat yang terasa semakin panas.

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Yang satu menyiratkan kemarahan sementara yang lain menyiratkan rasa tidak puas.

Joonmyeon kembali mengambil langkah pertama. Membuka tiga kancing teratas Yixing dan menyibakkannya, memperlihatkan leher jenjang yang terlihat menggoda.

"Apa seseorang pernah melakukan ini padamu?"

Secara paksa memerangkap kedua tangan Yixing ke belakang.

"Jangan Joonmyeo–aah..."

Mengulum pundak Yixing. Tahu jika mereka masih harus mendatangi pelajaran ke-tujuh dan tidak mungkin sang ketua OSIS datang dengan _kissmark _di leher jenjangnya, terekspos begitu saja. Karenanya dia memilih tempat yang tersembunyi.

Menggigitnya keras, menciptakan tanda gigitan besar berwarna keunguan.

"Argh, sakit Joonmyeon!"

Tidak mengindahkan rontaan Yixing dan memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Mengecup dan mengulum pundak tersebut, membuatnya basah dengan saliva Joonmyeon. Sang pelaku tersenyum puas melihat hasil karya indahnya. Hendak melanjutkan perbuatannya saat sebuah cubitan mendarat pada luka di perutnya.

Sengatan listrik seakan menjalar dari luka tersebut membuat tubuh Joonmyeon kaku dan berakhir dengan sang berandal berguling kesakitan di lantai. Resapan merah darah terlihat di permukaan perbannya. Luka di perutnya kembali terbuka akibat cubitan Yixing.

Sementara Yixing mundur cepat. Punggungnya bertabrakan dengan pintu. Lutut Yixing terasa lemas. Buru-buru dia mengancingkan kembali seragamnya yang berantakan, dan tanpa menunggu mahluk yang tengah menahan nyeri di perutnya, Yixing segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan laporan OSIS tergeletak di samping rak obat.

"Sial." Joonmyeon bangkit berdiri, masih memegangi perutnya yang nyeri tidak tertahan. Efek cubitan Yixing lebih dahsyat dari hantaman besi.

Sang berandal meraih laporan yang teronggok begitu saja dan menyeringai menyeramkan.

"Ah... lihat apa yang tertinggal–" Joonmyeon menatap bundelan kertas tersebut. "–apa harus aku kembalikan?"

Joonmyeon terkekeh dan melangkah meninggalkan ruang UKS yang menjadi saksi bisu kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Tunggu aku Zhang Yixing~"

**.**

* * *

**-To Be Continue-**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: **Ini apa? Perlu ganti rating nggak? Itu apa di atas? Itu siapa yang ngetik? /ditendang.

Aduh, sebenernya Blanket maunya nggak ngelanjutin cerita ini, biarin aja readers yang nerka hubungan mereka. Tapi pas baca ulang... entah kenapa gregetan sendiri ama ceritanya yang agak gantung /duesh. Dan akhirnya dilanjut juga hehe.

Dan akhir-akhir ini Blanket makin sibuk T-T doakan saja kelanjutan ff lainnya.

**Thanks to review, fave, and follow this fanfic.**

Last,

**Mind to review?**


	3. The Meeting

.

Saya kembali~ ada yang kangen? maaf baru dilanjut lagi. /ditendang.

(Untuk beberapa alasan saya masih belum mau naikin ratingnya)

* * *

.

Derap langkah kaki beberapa murid yang melintas terdengar nyaring di koridor sekolah yang kosong. Jam pelajaran ke enam masih berlanjut dan para siswa masih sibuk dengan aktifitasnya di dalam kelas. Namun seorang pemuda dengan baju seragam yang berantakan terlihat mengedap masuk ke dalam ruang OSIS.

Perlahan ia menutup pintu ruang OSIS, berusaha tidak membuat suara sedikitpun. Napas pemuda tersebut tersengal, seolah sang pemuda baru saja mengikuti lari estafet yang menjadi materi pelajaran olahraga hari ini.

Setelah pintu tertutup rapat dan perasaannya sudah mulai merasa tenang, sang pemuda menubrukan dahinya sendiri dengan daun pintu ruang OSIS yang tebal. Tanpa memedulikan sakit di dahinya yang mulai memerah itu, sang pemuda kembali membenturkannya beberapa kali ke daun pintu.

"Sial, sial, sial. Dasar Kim Joonmyeon pembawa sial," gerutu sang pemuda pelan.

Setelah puas dengan luapan kekesalannya, pemuda tersebut kembali terdiam. Dia mulai nengatur napasnya yang masih tersengal.

Tarik. Keluarkan.

Tarik. Keluarkan.

Tarik. Keluarkan.

Tarik. Keluar—

"Yixing-_hyung_?"

"HWAAA!"

Yixing—yang tidak menyadari jika di dalam ruang OSIS ada seseorang— menjerit kaget mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya.

"He, hei, _hyung,_ ini aku. Jongdae, Jongdae," ucap orang yang memanggil Yixing.

Yixing yang hampir saja terkena serangan jantung hanya bisa menatap tajam adik kelas sekaligus wakil ketua OSIS itu. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum lebar dan balik menatap Yixing penasaran.

"_Hyung_, err... kau terlihat berbeda," ucap Jongdae saat melihat seragam Yixing yang berantakan. "Itu cukup bagus."

"Jangan tanya," ucap Yixing cepat. Dia berjalan menghampiri kursi ketua OSIS. "Hanya... jangan tanya. Apapun."

Jongdae menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal dan tertawa canggung. "Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi, tapi... lupakan."

"Aku akan cerita padamu, tapi tidak sekarang, oke?" ujar Yixing, dia menghempaskan badannya ke kursi. Belakang kepalanya bersandar pada punggung kursi, berdongak menatap langit-langit ruangan.

"Baiklah. Lalu, bagaimana dengan laporannya, kau sudah baca?" tanya Jongdae yang kini telah kembali melakukan aktifitasnya yang terhenti akibat kedatangan Yixing.

"Laporan?" tanya Yixing bingung.

Jongdae mengangguk, pandangannya masih terpaku pada layar komputer di hadapannya.

"Yang mana?" tanya Yixing lagi.

Jongdae menoleh dan menatap Yixing maklum. "Yang tadi pagi kuberikan padamu. Hasil rapat bulanan kemarin. _Hyung _sudah bacakan?"

Yixing menerawang langit-langit, mencoba mengingat laporan yang dimaksud sang wakil. Kalau tidak salah terakhir kali dia menaruhnya itu... di samping vas bunga yang ada di uks. Lalu kemudian ia berebut mengambilnya dengan—

OH TIDAK! KIM JOONMYEON!

**.**

* * *

**The Beautiful Thing – The Meeting**

**.**

**K**im **J**oon**m**yeon x **Z**hang **Y**ixing

**Rating:** T+

**Genre: F**riend**s**hip, **H**urt and **C**omfort, **F**luff

**Length:** **C**hapter - 3

.

* * *

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi _hyung _yakin tidak ada yang ingin diceritakan lagi?" tanya Jongdae memandang curiga pada seragam Yixing yang berantakan.

Rona merah mulai merambati wajah Yixing. Tergagap dia berkata, "Ti-tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak. Su-sudah hanya seperti itu."

Jongdae mengangguk pelan, namun pandangan matanya masih menaruh curiga pada Yixing.

"Jadi apa kau masih mempunyai salinan laporannya?" tanya Yixing cepat, berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Sebenarnya aku mau bilang tidak ada, tapi karena _hyung_ terlihat sangat memelas maka aku akan bilang sejujurnya, tidak ada," ucap Jongdae yang tangannya mulai sibuk mencari berkas di atas mejanya.

Yixing terdiam. Ia menatap Jongdae bingung. "Huh? maksudmu?"

Jongdae kembali menoleh kearah Yixing dan menghela napas. "Ya ampun, _hyung _benar-benar tidak mengerti leluconku tadi?" tanya Jongdae.

Yixing menggeleng cepat.

"Itu tadi lelucon?" tanya Yixing polos.

Jongdae meraung kesal. "Sudahlah _hyung, _lupakan."

Yixing menatap Jongdae heran, bertanya-tanya mengapa sang wakil terlihat kesal. "Jadi, apa kau memiliki salinan laporannya?" tanya Yixing sekali lagi.

"Tadi aku sudah bilang tidak ada _hyung_. Laporan itu harus kau setujui terlebih dahulu baru dibuat salinannya." Senyum Jongdae mengembang. "Kecuali kau mencari lagi laporan yang kau hilangkan, atau meminta _soft copy_-nya pada Ahni."

Napas Yixing tercekat. Ia menatap Jongdae horor.

"Ahni? Maksudmu Kim Ahni yang itu?" tanya Yixing dengan raut wajah _apa-kau-benar-benar-sudah-gila? _terbaik miliknya.

Jongdae hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. "Memangnya Ahni yang mana lagi? Tentu saja Kim Ahni, sekretaris OSIS."

Oh, tidak. Sepertinya Yixing lebih memilih melepas jabatan OSIS-nya dibanding harus mengatakan pada Kim Ahni jika ia mehilangkan laporan rapat kemarin. Bisa habis dia.

Wajah Yixing kini telah menjadi pucat. Skenario-skenario terburuk yang akan terjadi sudah berputar di otaknya, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Haruskah dia mengorbankan nyawanya pada penyihir OSIS yang sudah terkenal galaknya jika sudah menyangkut soal kedisiplinan dan tanggung jawab. Lagipula kenapa Ahni harus menjadi sekretaris, kenapa tidak menjadi komite kedisiplinan?

Jongdae menatap ketua OSIS kasihan. Sebenarnya dia iba juga melihat _hyung_-nya yang terkenal pelupa dan kikuk ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika sudah menyangkut urusan dokumen dan Sekretaris OSIS, lebih baik dia tidak ikut campur.

"Berjuanglah _hyung_," ujar Jongdae seraya menepuk pelan bahu Yixing yang masih terlihat tergunjang.

Yixing hanya dapat mengangguk lesu.

_Ternyata Kim Joonmyeon itu benar-benar pembawa sial._

.

* * *

Yixing terdiam terpaku di depan kelas 2-1. Seragam yang sebelumnya berantakan kini telah kembali rapi. Namun berbalik dengan seragamnya, wajah Yixing terlihat kusut dan pucat.

Jam pelajaran ke enam telah selesai, tapi nampaknya guru yang mengajar pelajaran ke tujuh di kelas 2-1 memilih untuk tidak masuk hari ini.

Sekali lagi ia mendongak, melihat papan nama kelas di depannya. Kelas 2-3. Ini memang kelas Kim Ahni. Tapi ini juga kelas berandal nomor satu sekolah, Kim Joonmyeon.

Haruskah dia masuk? Lagipula belum tentu Joonmyeon ada di kelas. Tapi bagaimana jika berandalan itu ada di kelas? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Padahal tadi mereka baru saja—

_Ah, tidak! Apa yang kau pikirkan Zhang Yixing! _

Nyali Yixing menciut memikirkan kejadian yang tadi dialaminya di ruang kesehatan. Dia baru saja akan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelas 2-1 saat pintu kelas itu mendadak terbuka, dan wajah sumringah Joonmyeon muncul.

"Ketua OSIS~ ada apa kau datang ke kelasku? Ingin menemuiku?" tanya Joonmyeon antusias. Seringai lebar terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang lebam. "Atau kau mencari ini?"

Mata Yixing membulat senang saat melihat satu bundel kertas yang sangat dikenalnya. Dengan cepat Yixing menyambar laporan itu, namun gerakan Joonmyeon jauh lebih cepat. Dia menjauhkan laporan tersebut dari jangkauan tangan Yixing.

"Kembalikan Joonmyeon," pinta Yixing masih berusaha mengambil laporannya dari tangan Joonmyeon.

"Hu uh." Joonmyeon menggerakan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan kiri, membuat tanda tidak boleh.

"Itu milikku Joonmyeon," ucap Yixing masih terus menggapai kertas laporan itu.

Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan. "Oh, bukankah ini milik OSIS?"

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon kesal. "Tentu saja. Dan aku adalah ketua OSIS," ucap Yixing ketus.

"Ya, aku tahu itu," balas Joonmyeon, seringai lebar masih terukir di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu berikan!" perintah Yixing. Kedua tangannya kini menyilang di depan dada.

"Hmm... bagaimana jika tidak," ejek Joonmyeon.

Yixing memberikan tatapan maut terbaiknya pada Joonmyeon. Tangannya kembali menggapai laporan yang masih di pegang oleh Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tertawa senang. Laporan di tangannya semakin ia jauhkan dari Yixing. Sang ketua OSIS melangkah beberapa langkah ke depan agar dapat mengambil laporan itu. Dan tanpa sadar jarak keduanya semakin memendek.

5 cm.

2 cm.

1 cm.

Dan... Yixing jatuh ke pelukan Joonmyeon.

"Kena kau," bisik Joonmyeon di telinga Yixing. Kedua tangannya kini melingkar manis di pinggang sang ketua OSIS.

Wajah Yixing yang sebelumnya pucat pasi kini mulai memerah malu. "Ap—hei, lepaskan aku!" teriak Yixing.

Akibat teriakan nyaring Yixing tersebut, beberapa pasang mata di dalam kelas mulai menatap kearah Yixing dan Joonmyeon. Bisikan halus mulai terdengar bergulir di antara mereka. Bahkan satu dua mulai mengambil foto mereka berdua.

Wajah Yixing semakin merah dibuatnya. Entah malu atau karena merasa harga dirinya terancam, Yixing tanpa sadar kembali mencubit perut Joonmyeon keras. Dan jeritan Joonmyeon kembali terdengar di telinga Yixing.

Yixing terdiam melihat reaksi Joonmyeon sebelum akhirnya ingatan akan laporan rapat yang menentukan nasibnya kembali di benaknya. Cepat ia sambar laporan yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya di samping Joonmyeon yang juga tidak berdaya.

Tidak menyiakan kesempatan, Yixing segera melesat pergi dari kelas terkutuk itu. Laporan di tangan, dan senyum lebar di wajah.

"Yah, Yixing!"

.

* * *

Yixing membuka pintu masuk ruang OSIS kasar. Dilemparnya laporan yang ada di tangannya ke atas meja Jongdae. Bunyi debaman yang keras membuat dua pasang mata menoleh kearah Yixing.

Oh, tidak. Kim Ahni.

Perempuan yang dimaksud menatap tajam Yixing. Kilatan matanya seakan membakar Yixing hidup-hidup. "Zhang Yixing. Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Ahni dengan nada suara yang membuat Yixing mematung.

"Ah, itu... itu laporan," jawab Yixing ragu.

"Ya, aku tahu. Yang aku tanyakan, kenapa kau melempar laporan ini ke meja, tepat di depan mataku?"

Kim Ahni menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. Aura membunuh menguar dari tubuh mungilnya. Terkadang Yixing heran, bagaimana bisa mahluk sekecil itu bisa semenakutkan ini.

"Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh. Aku hanya sedang dikejar-kejar oleh serigala," ucap Yixing berusaha mengelak dari takdir di depan matanya.

"Serigala? Memangnya kau ini apa, si kerudung merah?"

Yixing menelan ludahnya takut. Matanya melirik Jongdae, meminta bantuan dari sang wakil. Namun Jongdae hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan serigala yang sesungguhnya, tapi... Kim Joonmyeon—"

"Apa lagi yang diperbuat anak itu, ish." Mendengar nama Joonmyeon di sebut, Ahni langsung memotong ucapan Yixing. Perempuan mungil itu mengambil ponsel dari saku bajunya dan mulai mengetik sesuatu.

Setelah beberapa saat berkutat dengan ponsel miliknya, Ahni berdecak pelan dan kembali memasukan ponsel itu ke dalam saku bajunya. Tangannya membuka beberapa lembar pertama laporan itu dan tawa Ahni segera pecah.

Jongdae dan Yixing hanya dapat menatapnya heran.

"Ya ampun, kenapa aku punya adik yang sangat bodoh. Tidak di pelajaran, tidak urusan cinta, sama bodohnya," ucap Ahni entah pada siapa.

Jongdae dan Yixing saling bertatap, bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Ahni.

"Adik?" tanya Jongdae, wajahnya berkerut bingung.

"Iya adik," jawab Ahni tidak menolong. Dia melempar laporan di tangannya pada Yixing. "Bukalah," ucapnya.

Yixing menatap sesaat sekretaris OSIS itu. Jemarinya perlahan membuka lembaran laporan di depannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Yixing saat melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Bukan deretan huruf rapi yang tercetak, melainkan kumpulan ulangan Kim Joonmyeon. Di sudut kertas tertulis—dengan tulisan kecil dan rapi, sangat jauh dari _image_ seorang Kim Joonmyeon— 'Tolong ajarkan aku, atau Ahni akan membunuhku. Kim Joonmyeon.', dengan nomor telepon di bawahnya.

_Apa ini?!_

"Tunggu sebentar," ucap Jongdae menarik perhatian Yixing dan Ahni. "Jadi maksudmu, kau dan Kim Joonmyeon itu adalah adik kakak?"

"Kembar tepatnya," jawab Ahni membuat ketua dan wakil OSIS menatapnya kaget.

"Tapi kalian tidak mirip," ujar Jongdae masih tidak percaya.

Ahni memutar bola matanya. "Tidak semua kembar itu identik. Kami beda telur," balas Ahni.

Jongdae membuat gestur tangan absurd di depan perutnya. "Maksudmu..."

"Iya. Indung telur mengeluarkan telur, dibuahi, menjadi zigot, yada yada yada. Hanya dalam kasusku telurnya ada dua."

"Tapi kau tidak pernah bilang jika kau kakak Joonmyeon," kali ini giliran Yixing yang berucap.

"Apakah aku harus berteriak dan mengumumkan pada seisi sekolah jika aku ini kakak kembar Joonmyeon?" tanya Ahni sarkatis.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kami mengerti," ucap Jongdae cepat. Ia tidak mau menguji kesabaran Ahni lebih lama. "Tapi jika ini adalah laporan palsu, lalu laporan yang asli ada dimana?" tambahnya.

Ahni tersenyum tipis, senyum yang bisa dibilang lebih mirip seringai.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mengamankannya. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan adikku itu macam-macam dengan dokumen OSIS," ucap Ahni santai. Ia mengambil tas yang tergeletak di sampingnya dan mengeluarkan laporan yang dimaksud.

Jongdae dan Yixing hanya bisa menatap Ahni seram. Orang macam apa sebenarnya dia ini. Sudah jadi rahasia umum diantara pengurus OSIS jika kalian macam-macam dengan Ahni, maka berdoalah agar bisa melihat hari esok. Tapi jika melihat Ahni seperti tadi... sepertinya dia orang yang cukup berbahaya.

Untunglah dia ada dipihak OSIS. Bayangkan saja jika dia mengambilkan jalur yang sama dengan sang adik, pasti akan benar-benar menyulitkan mereka.

"Untuk kali ini kau aman Zhang Yixing. Tapi jika lain kali kau teledor. Tidak ada kesempatan kedua, mengerti?" ujar Ahni dengan wajah datar.

Yixing mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah." Suara Ahni kembali ceria. Ia melangkah menuju pintu dan berkata, "Urusanku selesai di sini. Aku akan membawa salinan laporannya besok, ketua."

Wajah Yixing memucat. Begitupula Jongdae. Keduanya terpaku di tempat, menatap Ahni yang kini telah menghilang di balik pintu.

"Jongdae," panggil Yixing.

Jongdae masih terdiam.

"Inikah rasanya keluar dari lubang buaya, masuk ke mulut harimau?"

"Entahlah _hyung_. Yang pasti saat ini aku benar-benar bingung harus berkata apa."

.

Jam pelajaran terakhir sudah lama usai. Murid-murid berhamburan keluar saat bel berdering pertama kali. Ada yang segera berlari ke toilet, berdendang menuju kantin, maupun yang berkumpul untuk pulang bersama. Namun seorang siswa dengan tas ransel yang tergantung asal di bahunya justru menaiki tangga menuju atap gedung sekolah.

Kini siswa tersebut duduk menyandar pada pagar pembatas gedung. Ia terlihat sibuk berkutat dengan catatan yang ada di tangannya. Sesekali ia bergumam pelan dan mencoret sesuatu di atas catatan itu.

Dering ponsel berbunyi, menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Siswa tersebut menghentikan kegiatannya dengan sang catatan. Tangannya meraih ponsel yang berada di dalam saku celana.

Senyum mengembang saat dia melihat isi pesan masuk itu.

**Aku tunggu di pintu gerbang. Kita belajar di rumahku. - Yixing.**

Siswa itu melompat senang dengan tangan yang terkepal di udara. Segera jari jemarinya membalas pesan tersebut antusias.

**Baiklah, aku segera turun ke bawah Xingie~ - JM**

Dengan cepat ia memasukan buku catatan dan pulpen kembali ke dalam tas ransel. Dan dengan kecepatan pelari profesional, ia menuruni tangga, menuju pintu gerbang.

Seorang pemuda manis ber-_dimple _terlihat berdiri menunggunya di luar pintu gerbang. Pemuda itu melirik kearah jam tangannya dan menghela napas.

"Ketua OSIS!" seru Kim Joonmyeon. Kali ini dia melangkah lebih pelan, menghayati setiap langkah yang di tempuhnya untuk mencapai sang pujaan hati.

Mendengar seruan Joonmyeon, Yixing mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ujung sepatu miliknya. Yixing menatap tajam pada sang berandal. Sepertinya ia masih mendendam tentang masalah uks tadi siang.

"Ada apa mengirimiku pesan? rindukah?" goda Joonmyeon.

"Tentu saja tidak. Bukankah sudah kutulis di pesan itu jika aku setuju mengajarimu," balas Yixing, rona merah sedikit menodai kulit putihnya. "Jika kau tidak mau ya sudah, aku pulang," tambah Yixing cepat.

Joonmyeon menangkap lengan Yixing dan menahannya di tempat. "Siapa yang bilang aku tidak mau, akukan belum bilang apa-apa," gumam Joonmyeon.

Yixing mendesah pelan. "Ya sudah. Ayo kita pergi."

Yixing berbalik pergi, namun kali ini Joonmyeon kembali menahannya.

"Kita pergi naik motorku," ucap Joonmyeon. Tanpa menunggu reaksi Yixing, ia menyeret sang ketua OSIS menuju tempat parkir siswa.

Yixing mengikuti Joonmyeon dengan patuh. Keduanya berjalan dengan tangan yang masih terkait. Joonmyeon bersiul pelan, suasana hatinya membaik sore ini.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah motor besar berwarna hitam yang terlihat mencolok di tengah-tengah tempat parkir siswa. Joonmyeon sibuk mencari kunci motornya yang terselip entah dimana di dalam tas. Sementara itu Yixing mulai mengamati motor besar yang ada di hadapannya.

Semakin Yixing mengamati motor hitam itu, semakin ia menyadari sesuatu. Sepeda motor itu kendaraan yang diciptakan hanya untuk pengemudi dan orang yang dibonceng. Orang yang dibelakang harus memegang sesuatu agar tidak jatuh, dan yang dimaksud sesuatu ini adalah pengemudinya. Bukankah itu berarti Yixing harus duduk di belakang Joonmyeon, berdekatan, dan harus memegang Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon berhasil menemukan kunci motornya. Ia naik keatas motor dan menepuk jok motor di belakangnya. Seringai lebar yang membuat Yixing sebal kembali terukir di wajahnya.

"Ayo, naik."

Dan entah kenapa nada suara Joonmyeon terdengar riang dan menggoda.

Yixing mundur perlahan. Kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dadanya. "Sepertinya... aku akan naik bus saja."

"Kau ini bicara apa Yixing? Cepat naik," perintah Joonmyeon, salah satu tangannya memegang helm dan menyodorkannya pada Yixing.

Yixing menatap curiga helm di tangan Joonmyeon. Perlahan ia kembali mendekat dan mengambil helm itu.

"Ya ampun Yixing. Helm itu untuk keselamatanmu. Kau tidak mau bukan terjadi apa-apa pada kepalamu itu. Kau itu sudah pelupa, aku tidak mau membuatnya menjadi tambah parah," ucap Joonmyeon seraya memakaikan helm ke kepala Yixing.

"Lalu mana helm-mu?" tanya Yixing.

"Aku hanya bawa satu helm, dan itu ada di atas kepalamu ketua," jawab Joonmyeon yang kembali menepuk-nepuk jok di belakangnya. "Ayo cepat naik."

Masih ragu dengan keputusan yang dibuatnya, Yixing kembali menatap Joonmyeon tajam. "Yakin kau tidak mau helm-mu kembali? Aku bisa naik bus, masih sempat kok," ucapnya.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa menyukaimu ketua," gumam Joonmyeon di sela helaan napasnya.

"Kau hanya tinggal naik ke atas motorku Yixing. Mudah bukan?" ucap Joonmyeon sarkatis.

"Aku masih tidak mempercayaimu."

"Iya, iya, sudah cepat naik," ujar Joonmyeon sekali lagi.

"Dan aku tidak akan memelukmu."

"Ya ampun Zhang Yixing, jika kau tidak naik detik ini juga aku akan mengikatmu di jok belakangku." Joonmyeon yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran kembali menepuk jok belakang motornya.

Yixing masih terlihat ragu. Namun diturutinya perintah Joonmyeon itu. Dia naik ke belakang Joonmyeon, mencoba duduk nyaman di jok motor yang kecil.

"Sudah. Ayo cepat berangkat," ucap Yixing setelah cukup nyaman dengan dengan posisi duduknya.

Tangan Joonmyeon memegang kedua stang sepeda motor, posturnya telah siap untuk mengendarai motor, namun Joonmyeon tetap diam.

Yixing menatapnya heran. Ia menepuk bahu Joonmyeon beberapa kali. "Ayo jalan," ucap Yixing lagi.

"Berpegangan padaku atau kita tidak akan kemana-mana," balas Joonmyeon.

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku bisa berpegangan pada belakang motormu," tolak Yixing mentah-mentah.

"Yixing." Suara Joonmyeon terdengar sangat serius dan sedikit menakutkan. Yixing bergidik ngeri. Cepat ia lingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang berandal di depannya.

Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar dan mulai melajukan motor hitamnya keluar dari lingkungan sekolah.

.

* * *

Motor hitam Joonmyeon menepi di samping sebuah rumah berlantai dua dengan cat putih gading. Yixing turun dari atas motor dan membukakan pintu gerbang untuk jalan masuk Joonmyeon.

Yixing melepas helm di kepalanya, kemudian memberikannya pada Joonmyeon yang telah memarkirkan motornya di samping taman kecil yang dibuat oleh ibu Yixing. Joonmyeon mengambil helm tersebut dan kembali menaruhnya di atas jok motor.

Joonmyeon melangkah menyusul Yixing yang telah terlebih dahulu berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Perlahan Yixing masuk, diikuti oleh Joonmyeon di belakangnya.

"Aku pulang!" seru Yixing pada orang rumah.

Ia membuka sepatu dan menaruhnya pada rak sepatu di samping kirinya. "Buka sepatu dan pakai ini," perintah Yixing. Ia menaruh sandal rumah berbentuk kelinci di samping kaki Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon memandang sandal itu dengan ekspresi lucu. "Kelinci? Kau serius? Apakah tidak ada sandal yang lebih normal?" tanyanya masih menatap sandal di sampingnya.

"Kau bisa memakai punyaku. Ini," tawar Yixing seraya menukar sandal kelinci Joonmyeon dengan sandal singa miliknya.

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing dengan pandangan mengejek. "Apa keluargamu itu pecinta binatang?" Joonmyeon mengambil salah satu sandal singa Yixing dan mengamatinya. "Setidaknya yang ini tidak memiliki telinga panjang yang melambai," ucap Joonmyeon, entah memuji atau mengejek.

Yixing hanya memutar bola matanya kesal. "Sudah selesai dengan ocehanmu?" tanya Yixing. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang masih duduk di koridor depan.

Joonmyeon memakai sandal singanya dan kembali mengikuti Yixing. Mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor, melewati ruang tamu menuju tangga di samping ruang keluarga. Yixing menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sosok pemuda pirang yang duduk malas di sofa.

"Kau sudah pulang, _ge_?" tanya Yixing dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Joonmyeon menaikan sebelah alisnya heran. Ia menoleh kearah sosok yang dipandang Yixing. Hampir saja ia berteriak jika tidak didahului oleh pemuda pirang di depannya.

"Mau apa kau di sini, Kim Joonmyeon!" seru sang pemuda, pandangan matanya tajam menusuk.

Yixing menatap keduanya bingung. Terlihat jelas di wajahnya jika dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi antara Joonmyeon dan—

"Mana kutahu jika kau ada di sini, Wu Yifan," balas Joonmyeon dengan pandangan yang tidak kalah menusuk.

Yixing menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. "Erm... Yifan-_ge, _ini Joonmyeon temanku. Joonmyeon, ini Yifan-_ge, _kakak sepupuku."

Yifan dan Jonnmyeon membisu. Keduanya saling melempar tatapan membunuh.

"Iya, kami tahu," ucap Yifan dan Joonmyeon bersamaan.

"A-aku baru tahu jika kalian mengenal," ujar Yixing berusaha mencairkan suasana di antar mereka. "Kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Joonmyeon dan Yifan menoleh kearah Yixing serempak dan kembali berkata bersamaan, "Dia ini musuhku."

Wajah Yixing memucat.

_Oh, gawat._

* * *

**.**

**-To Be Continue-**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: **Cie Junmun sama Yipan ngomongnya barengan ciee XD Di chap ini ada beberapa tokoh baru yang dikenalkan, satu oc, Yipan, dan si Troll Chen. Mereka bertiga punya peran masing-masing dalam hubungan entah-apa antara Yixing dan Joonmyeon.

Masih adakah Sulay shipper yang masih bertahan di luar sana? I still won't give up on this couple. Saya mungkin nggak bisa update cepet, tapi nggak bakal selama yang kemarin kok ^^

**Thanks alot for your follow, fav, and review!**

Last,

**Mind to review?**


	4. Vacation!

.

Semenit dua menit tidak masalah memang. Hanya saja kedua mahluk sangar nan ganas di hadapannya ini sudah bertatap selama 5 menit. Tidak kah mata mereka lelah, atau haruskah ia berdeham ala drama siang kesukaan ibunya agar kedua orang itu berhenti bertatap?

Bukan cemburu masalahnya. _Oh, tentu saja bukan_. Yang menjadi akar masalahnya adalah Yixing tidak bisa melakukan rutinitasnya dengan tenang jika Joonmyeon tidak segera belajar dan pergi. Lagipula kenapa ia bisa-bisanya menawarkan diri menjadi tutor anak itu.

Yixing menatap kedua pemuda itu bergantian dan menepuk tangannya keras.

"Baiklah, perkenalannya sudah selesai. Kalian musuh ataupun kekasih bukan urusanku. Ayo kita belajar Joonmyeon," ucap Yixing seraya menarik lengan Joonmyeon. Sang empunya lengan menoleh dan mebelalakan matanya lebar.

"Kau tidak berpikir kami ini kekasih bukan?" tanya Joonmyeon terlihat tidak terima dengan pemikiran Yixing.

Yixing mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Entahlah. Kurasa jika kalian bertatap mesra seperti tadi lebih lama lagi, mungkin aku akan berpikir seperti itu."

Joonmyeon meraung. Pandangan tajamnya kembali tertuju pada Yifan yang balas menatapnya tidak kalah tajam.

"Kau berpikir aku mau menjadi kekasih pemuda _alay _itu?!" Joonmyeon menunjuk Yifan histeris. Ia tidak terima jika dipasangkan dengan mahluk setinggi tiang jemuran di rumahnya itu.

Yifan berseru marah dan melemparkan bantal kursi ke kepala Joonmyeon. Tepat sasaran.

"KAU MAU MATI HUH!" raung Joonmyeon yang berhasil melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman Yixing.

"AKU TIDAK TAKUT, CEBOL!"

Yifan menggulung lengan bajunya. Wajahnya kini sudah berkerut kesal. Joonmyeon sudah menuangkan bensin ke atas api, dan tentu saja api itu akan semakin membesar.

"Kau memilih waktu yang salah untuk berkunjung, Kim Joonmyeon."

"Oh benarkah? Kurasa kau yang memilih waktu yang salah untuk menjadi anjing penjaga rumah, Wu Yifan."

Hawa membunuh semakin menguar di sekitar tubuh Yifan. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, dengan rahang yang menutup rapat. Begitu pula kondisi Joonmyeon tidak jauh berbeda dari kondisi Yifan saat ini. Keduanya akan saling membunuh jika saja—

"Ibu pulang!"

"Selamat datang, ibu."

Yixing, yang mendengar sang ibu telah pulang, segera berlari ke pintu depan dan menyambutnya. Meninggalkan dua berandal yang masih sibuk dengan dunia mereka.

"Yixing-_ah_, kau sudah pulang?" Mrs. Zhang tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan lesung pipit yang serupa dengan Yixing.

"Iya, oh, hari ini ada temanku yang datang," jawab Yixing seraya mengambil alih dua plastik besar dari tangan sang ibu.

Wajah Mrs. Zhang berbinar mendengar kabar kedatangan salah satu teman Yixing. "Oh benarkah? Ya ampun, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali temanmu datang," sahut Mrs. Zhang. Wanita berambut panjang itu berjalan tergesa menuju ke dalam rumah.

"Ibu akan buat makan malam yang enak untuk kalian."

"Dia tidak akan tinggal untuk waktu makan malam, ibu," ucap Yixing yang kewalahan dengan beban berat di kedua tangannya.

"Tidak, tidak, dia harus tinggal untuk makan malam. Oh, Yifan juga datang," ujar Mrs. Zhang ceria.

"Aish, ibu..."

Yixing mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang ibu dan terkejut saat melihat Joonmyeon dan Yifan tengah duduk manis seraya menonton televisi yang sedang menanyangkan acara anak. _Sejak kapan kedua anak ini akur?_

Saat melihat Yixing yang masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan dua plastik putih besar di kedua lengannya, tubuh Joonmyeon secara otomatis langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju Yixing.

"Selamat sore, Mrs. Zhang," salam Joonmyeon dengan senyum manisnya. "Pasti itu berat, biar aku yang bawa Yixing," tambah Joonmyeon yang langsung mengambil salah satu plastik dari tangan Yixing.

"Aih, benar-benar pemuda yang baik," puji Mrs. Zhang.

Joonmyeon kembali tersenyum. Ia hendak mengambil plastik lain di lengan Yixing saat sebuah tangan terjulur dari balik bahunya dan mengambil plastik itu lebih dahulu. Joonmyeon menoleh hanya untuk mendapati seringai tipis Yifan.

"Aku juga akan membantumu, Yixing."

Kedua pemuda yang sebelumnya akur secara misterius itu kembali bertatap tajam. Yixing hanya dapat tersenyum dan mengangguk kikuk melihatnya. Keduanya berjalan bersisian dan saling mendorong saat berada di bingkai pintu dapur.

"Aku duluan, tiang jemuran."

Joonmyeon menyikut Yifan yang balas menyikutnya. Kedua pemuda itu saling menyikut untuk menjadi yang pertama masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Minggir kau, cebol."

Yixing memijit dahinya pening.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa masuk bersamaan dengan dua plastik besar itu, ya ampun," omel Yixing menghampiri keduanya. "Tidak adakah salah satu dari kalian yang ingin mengalah?"

"Hah?!" Keduanya memasang wajah masam seraya menatap Yixing dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau pikir aku sudi mengalah dari dia!"

"Baiklah, gunting batu kertas!" seru Yixing yang mulai kesal.

Kedua pemuda itu terlihat ragu, namun akhirnya menuruti perkataan Yixing.

"Batu gunting kertas!"

"Yeah, aku menang!"

"Tidak, kau curang. Sekali lagi!"

"Yixing, kau jadi jurinya!"

"Batu gunting kertas!"

"Lihat, aku menang lagi!"

"Yixing, dia curang, curang!"

"Err... entahlah, aku tidak terlalu melihatnya. Tangan kalian terlalu cepat."

"Baiklah sekali lagi!"

Mrs. Zhang tersenyum simpul melihat keakraban ketiga pemuda itu. "Masa muda benar-benar indah."

**.**

* * *

**The Beautiful Thing – Vacation!**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**T+**

**Friendship, Fluff, Romance**

**Warn: BL, typos! (Be my beta?)**

**.**

* * *

Setelah pertarungan sengit di pintu dapur serta beberapa pertengkaran lainnya, akhirnya Yixing berhasil menyeret Joonmyeon ke dalam kamarnya. Ia menurunkan meja bundar lipat dari atas lemari baju dan memasang meja itu di atas karpet lantai di tengah kamarnya yang cukup luas.

Seusai membersihkan debu yang menempel di atas meja, ia mengambil buku cetak dan catatan matematikanya dari rak buku dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Yixing mendorong kedua buku itu kearah Joonmyeon.

"Pilih bagian yang tidak kau mengerti," ucap Yixing mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuknya di atas buku cetak matematikanya.

Joonmyeon mengangguk dan mulai menggeledah kedua buku itu. Setelah beberapa saat berandal itu membolak-balik halaman di buku cetak matematika Yixing, akhirnya ia mendongak dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak mengerti... semuanya."

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon horor. "Kau pasti bercanda," gumamnya pelan.

Joonmyeon hanya mengangkat bahunya seraya bertopang dagu malas. "Aku sibuk meladeni sampah-sampah dari sekolah laki-laki di kota sebelah," ucapnya.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau sama sekali tidak masuk sekolah dan hanya berkeliaran tidak jelas sambil memukuli orang lain?"

"Mereka duluan yang memulainya."

"Itu bukan alasan Joonmyeon. Kau tidak bisa begitu saja berkelahi hanya karena seseorang meledekmu. Kau kan bisa saja mengabaikan mereka dan mengikuti pelajaran," omel Yixing. Ia menarik kembali kedua buku matematikanya dan membuka bab pertama di buku cetaknya.

"Hei, hei... itu bukan masalah yang gampang. Itu menyangkut harga diri, ketua OSIS, harga diri," balas Joonmyeon dengan raut wajah serius.

Yixing kembali mendorong buku cetaknya yang telah terbuka ke depan Joonmyeon. "Tapi harga diri tidak akan berguna jika kau tidak lulus ujian kenaikan kelas, Joonmyeon."

Joonmyeon berdecih pelan dan mendorong buku cetak itu kembali, lalu dengan santainya ia berbaring di lantai. "Aku jadi malas belajar. Kau saja yang belajar ketua," ucapnya dengan kelopak mata yang telah tertutup.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau naik kelas, Joonmyeon?" tanya Yixing melunak.

Joonmyeon hanya terdiam. Sebelah matanya terbuka, seringai mulai terbentuk di wajah arogannya.

"Kalau kau begitu memperhatikanku, ketua, kenapa kau tidak jadi pacarku saja? Aku janji akan rajin belajar," tawar Joonmyeon, kepalanya kini telah tertopang oleh sebelah tangannya.

Refleks Yixing melempar buju cetak matematikanya yang terbilang tebal ke kepala Joonmyeon.

"Aww... itu sakit, Yixing." Joonmyeon mengusap keningnya yang terkena lemparan. "Bagaimana jika aku tambah bodoh?" ujarnya dengan wajah mengerut kesakitan.

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang kupedulikan itu hanya rutinitasku yang terganggu akibat dirimu. Sekarang kau mau belajar atau tidak?" ucap Yixing seraya menunjuk wajah sang berandal yang masih terlihat cuek.

Mendengar ucapan Yixing, Joonmyeon hanya menutup sebelah telinganya dengan tangan dan berguling hingga kini ia tidur dengan perut sebagai alasnya.

"Berisik sekali sih."

Bagus. Kesabaran Yixing sudah habis. Pemuda berkulit putih itu bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah perlahan menuju Joonmyeon yang masih tergolek malas.

"HYAAA!" Yixing melompat dan jatuh menimpa punggung Joonmyeon, membuat berandal sekolah itu berteriak kesakitan.

Joonmyeon berguling, berusaha menjatuhkan tubuh Yixing dari atas tubuhnya. Namun Yixing yang terlanjur kesal langsung memiting lengan Joonmyeon. Keduanya saling sikut dan menendang. Beberapa kali tumit Joonmyeon terbentur kaki meja, membuat pemuda bertubuh pendek itu mengumpat.

Yixing menahan wajah Joonmyeon dengan telapak kakinya, sementara kedua tangannya sibuk memelintir lengan Joonmyeon.

"Hey, lepaskan aku. Aku menyerah," kata Joonmyeon dengan suara yang bergetar menahan tawa.

"Omong kosong. Kau tidak menyerah sama sekali," ucap Yixing makin kuat memelintir lengan sang berandal.

"Bhk—Bhahaha..." Joonmyeon tertawa histeris. Ia dengan mudah melepas tangannya dari jeratan jemari Yixing. Kemudian dengan cepat ia membalikan badan dan memerangkap tubuh Yixing dalam dekapannya.

"Yah!"

"Ya ampun, ketua. Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku hanya dengan _pitingan_ di tangan?" Joonmyeon kembali tertawa.

Yixing meronta dari dekapan Joonmyeon. Kakinya menendang-nendang kaki meja lipat, menimbulkan suara berderak yang cukup keras.

"Hey, lepaskan aku berandal!" perintah Yixing. Ia tidak dapat menggerakan kedua lengannya akibat pelukan erat Joonmyeon.

"Kita baru saja bersenang-senang. Kenapa aku harus melepaskanmu," sahut Joonmyeon dengan cengiran lebar di wajah _tengil_nya.

"Lepaskan. Atau kupanggil Yifan-_ge,_" ancam Yixing.

Joonmyeon menaikan sebelah alisnya, terlihat meremehkan. "Huh? Kau pikir aku takut padanya. Panggil saja ji—"

"YIFAN-_GE _TOLON—hmmph!"

Joonmyeon yang kaget mendengar teriakan Yixing segera menutup mulut pemuda itu dengan tangannya. Yixing yang melihat kesempatan datang langsung menggigit telapak tangan Joonmyeon.

"Fuck!" Joonmyeon mengumpat, mengibaskan tangannya yang berdenyut sakit dengan bekas gigitan yang memerah.

Belum sempat Yixing turun dari atas tubuh Joonmyeon, pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan suara debuman keras. Dan Yifan masuk dengan wajah menyeramkan.

"Yah, brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yixing!" seru Yifan saat melihat posisi ambigu Yixing dan Joonmyeon.

Ia menarik Yixing bangun, menjauh dari tubuh Joonmyeon—yang nampak tidak peduli dan lebih memilih meniup luka gigitan di telapak tangannya. Joonmyeon melirik Yifan malas dan kembali mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Yixing?" tanya Yifan cemas. Ia memutar tubuh Yixing agar dapat memeriksa keseluruhan tubuh Yixing.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya," sahut Joonmyeon.

"Diam kau. Aku tidak bertanya padamu."

"Hey, aku tidak apa-apa. Tadi kami hanya bercanda," ucap Yixing menenangkan sang naga yang siap mengamuk.

"Aku tidak percaya," balas Yifan tanpa basa basi.

"Hey kau!" seru Yifan menunjuk Joonmyeon yang kini sudah duduk bersila dengan wajah yang terkesan datar.

"Hah?"

"Jika kau masih berniat untuk melihat mentari pagi, lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini," ucap Yifan dengan tangan yang menyilang di depan dada.

"Ya ampun." Joonmyeon mengacak rambutnya dan bangkit berdiri. Ia melangkah perlahan dan berhenti di depan Yifan. "Memangnya kau itu siapa? Ayah, kakak, atau adik?"

Yifan mengawasi setiap gerak gerik Joonmyeon dengan ttapan tajam.

Joonmyeon mendorong bahu Yifan dengan jari telunjuknya. Manik mata berandal itu berkilat tajam.

"_You are just his fucking cousin_," desis Joonmyeon.

Yifan mengangkat dagunya angkuh. Ia menolak kalah dari berandal cebol di hadapannya itu.

"Lalu, kau bermasalah dengan itu? _Yes, I just his fucking cousin, but how about you? You are nothing Joonmyeon. Nothing_," balas Yifan dengan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya.

Joonmyeon memincingkan matanya, ia siap untuk memukul wajah arogan Yifan, namun ditahannya saat mengingat itu hanya akan membuat Yixing marah. Yifan menyeringai saat melihat Joonmyeon tidak menunjukan reaksi.

"Sudah mulai menyadari tempatmu, eh?" ujar Yifan memprovokasi.

Yixing yang sejak tadi hanya menatap kedua berandalan itu dalam diam kini memijit keningnya lelah. _Salah apa dia hingga terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini._

Joonmyeon mengalihkan pandagannya dan tertawa. Tawanya membahana, memenuhi seluruh ruangan, membuat Yixing dan Yifan saling bertukar tatap.

"Bodoh. Kau pikir aku akan terpancing dengan ucapan tidak masuk akalmu itu?" Joonmyeon kembali tertawa terpingkal. "Sungguh bodoh."

Wajah Yifan memerah malu. Ia merasa dipermalukan walau ia sendiri belum sepenuhnya mengerti maksud perkataan Joonmyeon.

"Kau!" Yifan mencengkram kerah baju Joonmyeon. Namun Joonmyeon mengacuhkannya dan masih terus tertawa.

"Yifan-_ge _, sudah cukup. Lepaskan Joonmyeon," ucap Yixing dengan wajah panik. Ia menarik tangan Yifan, memaksanya untuk melepaskan kerah baju Joonmyeon.

Tawa Joonmyeon menggelegar. "Lihat Yifan, lihat. Bahkan sepupumu lebih membelaku dibandingkan kau," ucapnya.

"Joonmyeon, diamlah." Yixing, yang berhasil menjauhkan Yifan dari Joonmyeon, terlihat kewalahan menahan tubuh tinggi Yifan yang sudah kehilangan kendali.

Joonmyeon menepuk tangannya puas. "Baiklah," ucapnya seraya mengambil ranselnya yang tergeletak di samping meja lipat. "Karena kencan kita terganggu oleh tiang jemuran ini, lebih baik aku pulang."

"Hey, bedebah!"

"Sampai jumpa besok, Xingie," ucap Joonmyeon mengacuhkan seruan Yifan. Ia melenggang keluar kamar begitu saja.

"Brengsek kau, Kim Joonmyeon!"

"Sudahlah _ge._"

Yixing masih terus menahan tubuh Yifan hingga suara deru motor Joonmyeon pergi menjauh. Ia melepaskan Yifan dan jatuh terduduk, lemas. Persendian Yixing terasa melembek. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Yifan menatap Yixing sesaat, lalu berlalu keluar kamar. Ia berhenti di ambang pintu dan menoleh. "Kau, jauhi si cebol itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mendekatimu," ucapnya sebelum kembali melangkah pergi.

Yixing menjatuhkan kepala ke atas meja lipat. Ia bergumam pelan dan terus terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu cukup lama.

Ia hanya dapat berdoa jika hari-harinya nanti tidak semakin bertambah gila.

.

* * *

Dan… nampaknya hari-hari normal Yixing masih harus menunggu beberapa saat lagi. Karena hari ini, tepat sehari setelah Joonmyeon memaksa masuk ke dalam kehidupannya, Yixing datang terlambat. Ingin rasanya sang ketua OSIS tersesat di gurun dan tidak kembali lagi ketimbang harus melambaikan tangan pada nama baiknya yang telah hancur.

Bagaimana bisa sial menghampirinya di hari dimana Mrs. Jung mengadakan ulangan geografi. Dan bagaimana mungkin dari sekian hari selama seminggu ini Yixing harus telat di hari Rabu. Hari disaat OSIS mengadakan apel pagi mingguan bersama kepala sekolah. _Mau ditaruh dimana wajah tampannya ini?_

Yixing sekali lagi menatap satpam sekolah dengan tatapan memelas. Namun sang bapak berkumis itu hanya menggeleng dan kembali sibuk dengan lembaran korannya. Yixing berjongkok lelah dengan kepala yang terbenam di antara kakinya.

"Oh, ayolah. Hanya hari ini saja. Aku janji tidak akan terlambat lagi," gumam sang ketua OSIS entah pada siapa.

"Halo, ketua."

Sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar di telinganya menyapa Yixing yang telah kehilangan harapan. Pemuda itu mendongak dan mendapati pelaku dari nasib buruknya ini berdiri dengan wajah cerah. Ia duduk di atas sebuah _scooter_ berwarna merah dengan stiker Hello Kitty yang menyolok.

"Joonmyeon?" tanya Yixing bingung. Terakhir kali ia melihat Joonmyeon, sang berandal itu mengendarai motor sport berwarna hitam yang terlihat gagah. Tapi mengapa sekarang motor itu bertransformasi menjadi _scooter_ merah dengan stiker Hello Kitty. Stiker Hello Kitty. Imut dan merah jambu.

Joonmyeon melepas helm—yang juga merah dan bergambar Hello Kitty—dan menaruhnya di salah satu kaca spion motor. "Ada apa, ketua? Terlambat?" ejek Joonmyeon.

"Kau juga terlambat, Joonmyeon. Apa yang mau kau banggakan?" balas Yixing ketus. Ia bangun berdiri dan tersenyum seraya menatap _scooter _Joonmyeon. "Motor baru?"

Joonmyeon mengerang. "Ini punya Ahni, bukan aku! Pencuri licik itu mencuri motorku dan meninggalkan benda kecil ini di rumah," ucapnya dengan nada kesal. Sang berandal menendang ban depan _scooter_ itu, namun meringis sakit setelahnya.

"Kau berani menendang motor Ahni. Ya ampun, kau akan dibunuh olehnya, Joonmyeon," ucap Yixing.

"Hah, aku sudah terlalu sering menerima ancaman darinya. Aku sudah kebal," ujar Joonmyeon tidak peduli. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel putih, kemudian dengan cepat ia mengetik sesuatu.

Yixing penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Joonmyeon, namun karena tidak ingin membuat sang berandal senang, ia hanya dapat mencuri lirik kearah Joonmyeon. Setelah beberapa saat Joonmyeon berkutat dengan ponsel itu, ia kembali memasukannya dan menoleh kearah Yixing dengan senyum yang nampak berbahaya.

"Apa, ada apa?" tanya Yixing. Ia melangkah mundur perlahan hingga punggungnya bertemu dengan besi dingin dari pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Ahni bilang hari ini Mrs. Jung tidak masuk dan apel mingguan OSIS ditunda akibat kepala sekolah sedang ada tugas dinas," jawab Joonmyeon masih dengan raut wajah yang terlihat mencurigakan.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku!" bentak Yixing yang merasa nyawanya dalam bahaya.

Senyum Joonmyeon semakin melebar. "Aku tahu kau cemas karena hari ini ada ujian Mrs. Jung dan apel mingguan OSIS," ucapnya seraya melangkah lebar-lebar menuju Yixing.

Yixing menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Joonmyeon tajam. "Kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Dan apa yang kau lakukan, cepat menyingkir dari hadapanku," ujar Yixing panik.

Joonmyeon terkekeh. Ia berhasil menangkap lengan Yixing dan menyeretnya menuju _scooter_ merah yang masih terparkir manis di depan sekolah.

"Hei! Ini namanya penculikan! Tolong aku!" teriak Yixing memberontak.

"Berhentilah memberontak Xingie. Ini hari ulang tahunku dan aku hanya ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat. Tidak bisakah kau membolos satu hari ini saja?" ucap Joonmyeon dengan wajah memelas.

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu?" tanya Yixing kaget.

Joonmyeon mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. "Tentu saja. Itulah sebabnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Setidaknya buat aku senang satu hari saja."

Yixing menatap gedung sekolah dan Joonmyeon yang menatapnya sedih bergantian. Sebenarnya ia kasihan juga melihat berandal itu, tapi jika dia membolos bagaimana dengan nilainya nanti. Yixing berpikir untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah. Tapi hanya satu hari ini dan pulangkan aku sebelum malam." ucapan Yixing itu disambut dengan seruan kemenangan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menyerahkan helm bergambar Hello Kitty yang dipakainya pada Yixing, namun sang ketua OSIS menggeleng dan menatapnya tajam. Joonmyeon yang mengerti tatapan Yixing tersebut segera membuka bagasi _scooter-_nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah helm hitam polos.

Pemuda itu terkekeh dan melambaikan helm itu di depan Yixing. "Lihat, aku membawa helmku sendiri. Jadi kau pakai helm imut ini," ucapnya seraya memberikan helm bergambar Hello Kitty ke Yixing. "Aku terlalu _manly _untuk memakainya."

Yixing hanya memutar bola matanya jengah dan mengambil helm itu dari tangan Joonmyeon. "TIdak masalah. Toh aku mengutamakan keselamatan dibandingkan penampilan," balas Yixing.

"Ya, ya, ya… terserah kau saja."

Joonmyeon memakai helmnya dan bergegas naik ke atas _scooter_. Ia menepuk-nepuk jok di belakangnya.

"Sabar, Joonmyeon," ujar Yixing yang masih berkutat dengan helm Hello Kitty-nya.

Joonmyeon berdecak tidak sabar dan membantu Yixing memakai helm itu.

"Memasang helm saja kau tidak bisa, dasar anak kecil," ucap Joonmyeon dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

Yixing memilih mengabaikan ucapan sang berandal dan duduk di belakang Joonmyeon. Ia menunggu beberapa saat namun Joonmyeon tetap dalam posisinya, tidak bergerak.

"Ada apa, Joonmyeon?" tanya Yixing, menepuk bahu Joonmyeon beberapa kali.

"Kita tidak akan pergi samapai kau berpegangan padaku," jawabnya santai.

Yixing merasa _déjà vu _dengan adegan ini dan teringat akan percakapan mereka di tempat parkir kemarin.

"Joonmyeon—"

"Bukankah kau bilang kau lebih mengutamakan keselamatan," ucap Joonmyeon membalikan kata-kata yang Yixing tujukan padanya.

Tidak ingin terlalu lama berdebat dengan sang berandalan dan tahu pasti jika dia tidak akan memenangkan perdebatan ini, Yixing akhirnya mengalah dan memeluk pinggang Joonmyeon.

"Lebih erat, ketua."

Yixing menggerutu namun mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Joonmyeon. Sang berandalan terkekeh dan menghidupkan mesin _scooter-_nya. Ia ternsenyum lebar bersamaan dengan deru motor yang melaju meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

.

* * *

Sudah hampir dua jam keduanya berkendara, namun belum ada tanda-tanda mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan yang dimaksud oleh Joonmyeon. Angin musim semi menerpa wajah Yixing, membawa bau dedaunan dan tanah segar yang dibasahi air hujan. Beberapa mobil dengan bak terbuka yang terisi dengan buah dan hasil perkebunan melewati mereka.

Udara semakin dingin, menembus baju seragam Yixing. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang berandal dan berkata dengan nyaring, "kita sebenarnya ingin kemana, Joonmyeon?"

"Sebentar lagi, Xingie!" seru Joonmyeon membalas.

Yixing menghela napas, ia menoleh menatap deretan pohon hijau yang menjorok ke jalan raya, dan terbelalak saat melihat sebuah gunung yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya.

"Kita akan ke gunung?" tanya Yixing lagi. Suaranya tersamar oleh gemuruh angin yang menerpa.

Joonmyeon tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya, namun pandangannya tetap fokus pada jalan di depannya. Yixing mengeluarkan suara yang hampir mirip dengan pekikan nyaring perempuan. Sang ketua semakin memeluk Joonmyeon erat.

Suara tawa Joonmyeon membahana membelah angin musim semi. Ia terus melajukan _scooter _merahnya hingga akhirnya menepi di sebuah rumah kecil. Joonmyeon turun dari atas _scooter _namun tetap menyuruh Yixing untuk diam di tempatnya. Yixing membuka helmnya dan menunggu dengan sabar saatt Joonmyeon mengetuk rumah itu dan bercakap sesaat dengan pria paruh baya yang keluar dari dalam rumah.

Joonmyeon mengakhiri percakapannya dan memberikan kunci _scooter_-nya pada sang pria. Sang berandal itu kembali dengan helm di tangan dan senyum lebar di wajah.

"Taruh saja helmmu di atas jok," perintah Joonmyeon seraya melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelah memastikan kedua helm itu aman di atas jok dan tidak akan jatuh menggelinding, Joonmyeon menuntun Yixing menuju jalan setapak di samping rumah. Keduanya berjalan bersisian. Joonmyeon berdendang pelan, sementara Yixing sibuk melihat sekelilingnya.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan dalam hening hingga jalan setapak yang mereka lalui terputus dan digantikan tanah berumput. Pepohonan di sekitar mereka mulai tumbuh rapat, namun masih menyisakan celah yang dapat dilalui. Joonmyeon menuntun Yixing saat mereka melintas di sebuah aliran sungai kecil yang tenang dengan bebatuan besar sebagai pijakan.

"Apakah masih lama?" tanya Yixing saat ia mulai merasakan kedua kakinya berkedut lelah.

Joonmyeon melirik Yixing. "Tenang saja, setelah kita melewati padang ilalang ini kita akan sampai ke tempat yang kumaksud," jawabnya.

Yixing mengangguk pelan dan mengedarkan pandangannya pada hamparan ilalang yang mencapai betisnya. "Kau yakin tidak ada ular di sini bukan?"

Joonmyeon tertawa, ia mencubit pipi Yixing. "Tenang saja, aku sudah mengeceknya," balas Joonmyeon asal.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'mengecek'?" tanya Yixing bingung. "Kau menyibak seluruh ilalang ini satu persatu?"

"Ya ampun, tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak memiliki waktu seluang itu," ucap Joonmyeon masih tertawa.

Yixing menaikan alisnya bingung. "maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah. Terkadang kau itu bodoh walaupun kau pintar, ketua."

"Huh?"

"Sudah lupakan."

"Hei, jelaskan kepadaku."

"Sudah, ketua. Aku bilang lupakan."

"Tapi aku—"

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Joonmyeon memotong perkataan Yixing.

Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya dari Joonmyeon dan membulatkan matanya kagum saat melihat pemandangan indah di depannya. Ia melangkah menuju tepi dan menjulurkan lehernya untuk melihat ke bawah. Air sungai yang mengalir tenang meluncur terjun menuju kolam kecil di bawah tebing yang sekarang diinjak Yixing. Tanah lapang berumput pendek mengelilingi dan dilanjutkan dengan deretan pohon yang daunnya bergoyang tertiup angin. Gemerisik air menyapa telinga Yixing, membuatnya tanpa sadar berseru dan melompat memeluk Joonmyeon.

"Ini indah sekali Joonmyeon!" seru Yixing dengan wajah merona bahagia.

"Tentu saja. Aku yang menemukan tempat ini, jadi kau jangan bilang pada siapapun. Ini tempat rahasia kita berdua."

Joonmyeon tersenyum seraya membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu. "Cepat buka bajumu," ucap Joonmyeon. Tangannya kini sibuk memasukan baju dan celana seragamnya ke dalam tas. Ia kini hanya memakai boxer merah marun.

Wajah Yixing memerah mendengar ucapan Joonmyeon. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kau mau apa?"

"Sudah cepat buka," desak Joonmyeon seraya berjalan mendekati Yixing dengan wajah tidak sabar.

"Bodoh, jangan dekati aku!"

"Cepatlah. Semakin cepat kau membuka bajumu semakin cepat pula kita bersenang-senang."

"Kubilang tidak mau. Aku tidak mau terlibat dalam apapun itu rencanamu."

"Ayolah ketua, jangan jadi pengecut."

"Tidak, ya tidak!"

Joonmyeon menghela napas dan merebut tas sekolah Yixing yang didekapnya erat. Yixing menyuarakan protesnya namun sang berandalan tidak peduli.

"Baiklah jika kau memang tidak mau membuka bajumu," ucap Joonmyeon mengalah. Ia memegang tangan Yixing dan menariknya untuk berlari bersama. Yixing berteriak nyaring. Joonmyeon berseru keras. Dan keduanya melompat dari atas air terjun menuju kolam jernih di bawahnya.

"JOONMYEON!"

Suara Yixing terbenam oleh suara deru air. Ia dan Joonmyeon muncul ke permukaan, wajah Yixing terlihat pucat sementara wajah Joonmyeon terlihat merona merah.

"Kau itu benar-benar keterlaluan!" bentak Yixing saat keduanya telah naik dengan aman ke atas batu besar di tepi sungai.

"Tapi itu menyenangkan bukan?" balas Joonmyeon tanpa memperlihatkan rasa bersalahnya sama sekali.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali," ucap Yixing ketus. Sang ketua OSIS membuka baju seragamnya yang basah dan memerasnya kuat. "Aku jadi basah, Joonmyeon."

"Tenang saja ketua, aku sudah mempersiapkan baju ganti untukmu di dalam tasku." Joonmyeon menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas batu dan tersenyum lebar. "Sudah, buka saja bajumu dan jemur di atas batu," tambah Joonmyeon.

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon penuh curiga namun menuruti apa yang diucapkan sang berandal sekolah itu.

"Kau yakin ini akan kering?" tanya Yixing, mulai membuka baju seragamnya.

Joonmyeon menoleh dan menyeringai. "Kulitmu bagus juga, ketua."

Dan detik itu juga sebuah baju basah menghantam wajahnya.

"Ini salahmu!"

"Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk membuka baju, ketua," jawab Joonmyeon tanpa rasa bersalah. Ia mengambil baju basah di kepalanya kemudian melemparkannya kembali ke Yixing. Ia melirik ke arah Yixing yang hanya mengenakan boxer hitam yang sedikit longgar.

Joonmyeon bersiul pelan dan kembali mendapat hantaman baju basah.

.

* * *

**-To Be Continue-**

.

* * *

**A/N:** Maaf ya lama, saya baru sempet ngetik soalnya. Untuk masalah Joonmyeon yang pakai motor besar juga sebenarnya saya diancam sama si Joonmyeon, katanya nanti saya nggak ditraktir lagi kalau nggak buat dia kelihatan keren di fanfic ini. (Diakan pendek, mana nyampe make motor besar /dijitak.)

Next chapter saya usahakan lebih cepat. Dan… saya kasih spoiler buat chap depan. "Si Joonmyeon bakal diancam sama si Ahni yang super galak itu."

**Thanks for fave, follow, or review this fic!**

.

**Last, mind to review?**

.

**_[04/02/2016, edit for typos]_**


End file.
